


Children Of The Moon

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Cancer, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Jane Foster/Thor Marriage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: When Thor meets Loki as a child he doesn’t know what his new friend is and how his life is going to change. Loki, a vampire that Thor saves without even knowing it, stays with the boy as he grows up and the two develop a deep friendship that they believe to be forever. Things soon become difficult though and when the truth about Loki’s nature is revealed to their mutual friends, everything falls apart.





	Children Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Based/Inspired by the movie Moon Child, with slight plot alternations.

When he’s a child, Thor and his friends - all of them orphans and living on the streets - survive by stealing anything they can get their hands on. One night, Thor walks around the place the group lives in - abandoned ruins in the outskirts of the city - and stumbles upon a man that hides in the shadows. He believes him dead at first, but when he tries stealing his watch, the man slaps his hand away. Thor immediately knows that the stranger is very weak and is terrified when the sun suddenly breaks through the cracks of the ruins and the man’s hand starts burning. Despite the danger he knows he is in, Thor carries the man into their hideout on a barrow. 

His friends don’t care much for the stranger, too busy breaking open the suitcase they have stolen before. Only when the owner of said suitcase suddenly shows up and shoots one of Thor’s friends while the other escape, things take a turn. Thor runs after his other friend when he hears an agonizing scream and can’t help but turn back. In their hideout, he finds the stranger cowering above the man that shot his friend and when the man looks up, Thor sees the blood around his mouth. He looks at the young boy calmly, almost gentle and asks: “Aren’t you afraid?” Thor slowly shakes his head, something that makes the stranger smirk amused. And Thor isn’t afraid at all, he likes the man who just saved their lives a lot.

The two develop a deep friendship over the years Thor grows up and the stranger, a vampire by the name of Loki, is always by his side. They are still involved in crimes, because there isn’t much else to do to survive, and Thor doesn’t mind that Loki is different than him at all. His friends don’t know what Loki truly is, but accepted him as part of their life, even if he easily manages to piss them all off. They think nothing can tear them apart.

Thor has adapted Loki’s daily routine for a long time, accepting a life in darkness and separated from his friends to be there for Loki whenever he can. There are things he doesn’t know about Loki however and those things still haunt the vampire every day. For Loki, nothing is easy. He loves Thor, loves him dearly, and he knows that one day his friend will die and he will be left behind, cursed to live without him and with the pain in his heart. One night, when Thor and his friends are out together. they get attacked by a group of criminals they have angered with their actions. Thor’s childhood friend is shot when he tries to protect Loki, who is severely weakened due to a recent blood diet he put himself through, and when his other friends try to find Loki - who chased after the killers - they finally find out the truth. Upon seeing Loki suck the life of one of the killers, Thor begs him to stop, heartbroken and crying, but Loki doesn’t listen as he is too far gone in his need for blood.

Several years pass in which Thor and Loki don’t see each other. Loki distances himself from his only friend, knowing that he is a danger to him and everyone else and will only cause him misery, while Thor joins the rival group of the guys who killed his friend, quickly rising to the top. Thor eventually marries one of his friends, a girl named Jane who bears him a daughter, but he can never forget Loki or what they have gone through in all those years.

One day while watching the news, Thor finally sees Loki again. His old friend is now known as the ‘Present Day Vampire’, locked up in jail for multiple accounts of murder. With his connections and lots of money, Thor manages to buy himself the right to visit Loki while he is imprisoned. He is shocked to see how much his friend has changed and how he has lost all hope or desire to keep on living. 

There is nothing but heartbreak in Thor when he shows Loki a picture of his daughter, explaining to him what happened over the last years with tears in his eyes. Loki barely even blinks, only looks at the picture of Thor’s daughter without any emotions in his eyes until eventually, he speaks with a monotone voice that devastates Thor more than anything else. He can hardly speak to his friend, even Loki’s ‘I’m glad you’re alive’ sounding like a lie when he knows in his heart that it’s the truth. When he leaves, nothing feels right anymore.

A few months later, Jane falls sick and has to stay at the hospital. A very aggressive form of cancer is taking her life faster than anyone expected. After a visit from her brother, a high ranked member of the rival gang that caused many of his friends to die, that throws him into an emotional turmoil, Thor feels more helpless than ever before. Not knowing who else to come to, he calls the prison Loki is held in to speak to him and managed to catches his friend the night before he is led to his own execution. He can barely speak when he asks Loki for his help, tears stinging in his eyes as he says: ‘I missed you so much… I need you, Loki…’.

The next evening, Thor is at the park with his daughter when he suddenly sees a very familiar man kneeling in front of the little girl with the most welcoming smile on his face. He takes Loki to the hospital to visit Jane, who is so weak at this point that she can barely breathe on her own. He is at his wit’s end, stripped of any hope and ways to go, so he asks the one thing of Loki that he knows might be able to save Jane’s life: his blood. But Loki refuses, knowing that he would not save his friend’s wife and would instead curse her to an existence like his own.

After Jane’s death, the two team up one last time to avenge the friends Thor has lost in the last fight with his rival gang. He makes Loki promise him to take care of his daughter in case he dies, demanding to hear the words before anything else happens. They look at each other for a long time, both aware of the fact that this night might be their last. But, in the end, they would stick together, just how they always had in the past. 

There is a certain sadness in Thor’s eyes when he draws his guns and readies himself and Loki knows exactly what it means and why he made him promise this one thing. Because his daughter, that little blond girl with the beautiful eyes and a smile that was as bright as the sun itself, was always theirs. That they had fallen apart was never planned, never anything they asked for. They always wanted to stay together, but now it was too late for any of that and they both knew it. So, Thor asked only this one thing of Loki; to take care of the child that should have been theirs had things gone right. And Loki understood.

In the final shootout that follows, Thor gets severely wounded  and eventually faces the one he has been after in this whole ordeal. Upon seeing him wounded and at gunpoint, Loki is ready to rush to his help, when Thor suddenly picks up a weapon from one of his dead enemies and shoots it at the ceiling. Within seconds, both he and his brother in law are standing in the bright daylight, trapping Loki in the last corner of the room that provides him shelter before they leave.

Eventually, the two men face each other in a duel for life and death, both with a shot bullet left and having lost everything they ever fought for. When they finally shoot, however, only one of the guns fires and seconds later, Thor drops to the floor with a bullet in his chest. It’s in this moment that Loki finally arrives at the scene, furious and completely out of himself. When his former friend - Jane’s brother - points a gun at him he doesn’t hesitate to bury all of the bullets in his own weapon in the man’s chest.

Overwhelmed with memories of his past with Thor and his friends, Loki drops to his knees next to the dying man. His face is stained with tears when their eyes meet and he grabs Thor’s hands carefully, almost tender as he looks at him. Thor can barely breathe and suddenly coughs up a mouthful of blood, all while Loki begs him to stay with him, to not leave him like this. 

In this moment, Loki finally breaks. Although he swore he would never do it, not to Thor or anyone else, he shares the curse that he carries with him. Because Thor is the only one he cannot lose, no matter how or why. Because, without Thor, Loki’s life is worth nothing. After everything, he cannot bear to lose him too.

And if Thor can’t find a way to forgive him for what he does, then he will accept that there is nothing left to live anymore. They will go to the beach and watch the sun as it rises, side by side, as it should have been all alone. They will bid their final farewell together. It’s a selfish and heartless idea, but without Thor, Loki knows he would never be able to go. 


End file.
